<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oh lawd they fuckin by nexivia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994844">oh lawd they fuckin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nexivia/pseuds/nexivia'>nexivia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>mcyt, youtube - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, dream x george, dreamnotfound, i dont write mcyt smut idk, smutshot, very quick smut?, very short smutshot, vocal george, writing another dnf smutfic with a friend rn and its so much better you guys will love it i promise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:13:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nexivia/pseuds/nexivia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>idk dream and george do the ooga booga. theres literally no storyline cause i have school tomorrow and its 10pm i just want to do this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>oh lawd they fuckin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Fuck. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They were really doing this.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    Dream, already hovering overtop of the other, leaned in for another messy kiss. Both of their tongues explored each other's mouths, even fighting for dominance at times, but whenever that would happen, Dream would just quickly give a few strokes with his palm to George's dick to catch him off guard; and it certainly would work. George moaned into Dream's mouth, which turned him on even more- holy <em>fuck, </em>hearing George's moans made Dream shiver.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    <em>“H.. hah.. Dream-” </em>George breathed out, desperate for more by now. <em>“Please, D-Dreamm- please just do it already..” </em>The words just slipped out of his mouth, almost subconsciously, but they rolled off of his tongue too right to not say. It was what he was thinking, after all. That and multiple racing thoughts coursing through his mind. Dream gave a breathy chuckle at that, knowing just damn well that they both wanted this, so badly. <em>“Only because you've been so good for me, George.” </em>Dream cooed into his ear. And.. George <em>loved </em>to hear that. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    Upon hearing that and the feeling of Dream entering him- George let his eyes roll back a little as he let out a moan- it was slightly painful, but he tried not to focus on that right now, he was this turned on.. he was so undone already. "D-Don't move too much yet.." George requested, "Don't.. go too fast for right now.. slow is good for now." With a nod in response, Dream began to slowly thrust into him, drawing multiple sharp breaths and soft moans out of the both of them, paying close attention to make sure George looked comfortable. The warmness they both felt... George did need a moment to adjust, since this feeling was.. quite new. But, after a bit of slow thrusting and breathy moans between the two- <em>“F-Fuck- okay- it's okay to go faster now.." </em>George whined, so needy for more of this sensation; cause holy <em>shit, </em>minus the still slight pain, it felt heavenly to him. The warmth he felt inside him.. it made him want this even more than he already did. Dream began thrusting a bit faster, in which George got used to easier- moans and whimpers continuously were spilling out of George. His body was twitching occasionally, as he lightly gripped onto the bedsheets. <em>"Mmmnnh- f-fasterrr, ah-" </em>He pleaded again-<em>“Beg, George.” </em>Dream replied, even breathing heavily himself. Seeing George like this- it got him so hard.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    <em>“Beg for me. Come on, now..~” </em>He repeated, wanting to hear the other's voice when he was such a mess like this. <em>“Please- holy fuck, please, Clay, I want you, right now, hhhah- please go faster, I'll be.. good..” </em>George whimpered as Dream slowly began to speed up in his thrusts, eliciting soft moans even out of himself. George felt the increase in speed, feeling as if he earned this- so, desperate for more, he continued. <em>”Oohh my god. A-Ah- please- please, pleasepleaseplease- I promise, I'll- I'll- I- nnmgh- don't stop-!!” </em>As Dream heard this, he continued to speed up until George's attempts to talk were just slurred moans. Frequent moans and grunts were heard from Dream as he continued thrusting into George.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    <em>“Good boy.. good boy, George..” </em>Dream told him, rewarding him for how good he'd been. Both Dream and George's moans and the heat of their bodies took up the room as Dream pushed himself deeper inside the other, successfully spotting the place that made George yell in pleasure. <em>“A- AGH- DREAM-!!” </em>He loudly moaned out, wrapping his legs around Dream's back, seemingly trying to push him in further. He could feel himself getting close as a feeling somewhat like just pure warmness began filling up in him.

</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    <em>“You wanna cum, George? You wanna cum, don't you?" </em>Dream speaked hardly any louder than a whisper into George's ear, in between breathy moans. George only responded with a nod, loud moans consistently escaping out of his throat. <em>“Tell me, George. Let me know you wanna cum.” </em>At that, George began trying to form coherent words, though it was difficult to do right now. <em>“Fuck- holy fuck- please, let me cum, please- Clay- I-I'll only cum when you tell me.. p-please- AHN-”</em> George had <em>completely </em>submitted now. Dream slammed one big thrust into George, catching him off guard before continuing with his pace. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    <em>“Good.. good boy.. nnh, you've been really good- NGH- for me..  let's cum together, okay? Come on, George..” </em>George responded once again with a nod as Dream hazily spoke, George bringing his hand onto his own dick to rapidly stroke it and edging himself closer to his release. <em>“Tell me... fuck- tell me when you're gonna cum, okay?” </em>Dream told George, which earned a nod from the other boy again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    Dream felt himself getting close as well, eventually letting out louder moans which seemed to draw George closer. <em>“Nnnhh.. g-god damnit, George..” </em>He moaned, both him and George a moaning mess now. Holy shit, George was so close. Precum beaded at the tip of his dick, and all that was coming out of his mouth were moans. <em>“Fuck- fuuuck, I'm gonna cum, Clay, I'm gonna cummm-” </em>He could hardly get those words out, he felt so good. He was saying these things with him hardly even noticing, these were easily things he'd never said before, but they were just falling out of his mouth at this point. He almost felt embarrassed about it, but Dream surely seemed to like it a lot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>    “Hah- ahn- okay, let's cum together, a-alright? Mngh-” </em>Dream asked again, noticing he was really close as well. It wasn't long after before- <em>“A-AH- DREAAMMMM-” </em>George yelled the other's name as he reached his high. <em>“I'M CUMMING- FFUCK, I'M CUMMING- DREAM- NNGHHH-!!” </em>It didn't take any longer for Dream to become sloppy in his thrusts, going in and out just a few more times before releasing inside of George. <em>“Mmnnghh- fuck- George-!!” </em>Dream moaned out as well, then pulling out of him and exhaustedly laying down next to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    <em>“Jesus..” </em>George chuckled, wrapping his arms around Dream and burying his head into his shoulder. <em>“I love you, George.” </em>Dream said, with a raspy voice. <em>“Come on now, Dream..” </em>The both of them chuckled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I love you too.”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>man. i have school tmrw</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>